Things Do get better
by Jill Valentine2
Summary: About Jill and her Daughter. Jill and Chris romance please r/r
1. Some Hope

A/N: My first fic, please r/r  
  
It was 8:00 in the morning when Jill Valentine woke up to the sound of crying. She sighed and got out of bed and walked over to a cot that was not far from her bed. "Hey baby, what's the matter" Said Jill to a small adorable baby. She had Jill's eyes and mouth. "Want fed I guess" Said Jill as she lifted her daughter out of the cot and carried her down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and took one of the baby bottles she had made up the night before and put it in the baby warmer. By this time little Louise was crying much louder than before. Jill just sighed and started to walk up and down with her. She missed her friends. Barry, Leon, Ark, Rebecca, Carlos, David, John and Chris. She missed Chris more than anything. *If only my daughter was his * she thought as the baby's bottle was ready. She switched the warmer off and headed back into the living room and sat on the couch to feed a hungry baby. Jill looked down at her daughter feeding, *I still can't believe I'm a mother * Thought Jill as she started to rub the baby's back to get wind out, after that was done Louise was eager to get more milk so Jill gave her more out the bottle. A while later once the baby was fed they both fell back asleep, Jill on the couch and Louise secure in her arms. 4 hours later Jill was again woken. But not by the baby, by someone chapping at the door. Jill tensed up and headed up stairs to lay the baby in the cot, she then went downstairs and slowly walked towards the door with her gun in her hands. She got to the door and pulled it open aiming her gun as she did so. "Whoa hold it Jill. It's us." Said a familiar male voice. "Chris?" asked Jill shocked as she jumped into his arms. "Hey Jilly, sorry we scared ya" Said Chris as Jill let go of him to see the rest of the gang come up. She invited them all in saying hi to everyone as they came in. "Nice Place you got here Jill" Said Barry. "Yeah I need to re decorate" She replied as they was a cry from upstairs. Chris raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something your not telling us?" "Oh yeah I now have a daughter. Hold on till I get her" Said Jill as she ran off upstairs. "What now" asked a tired Jill as she picked Louise up and realising she needed changed.  
  
Downstairs while Jill is changing Louise the rest of the gang were sitting quietly waiting for Jill until Chris broke it. "So I guess she is married now. Man I should have told her when I had the chance" he said somewhat sadness in his voice. He had told everyone they were right, he did love Jill but now his chances were ruined. Just at that Jill came down the stairs wit Louise in her hands and smiled at the group. "Well this is Louise Valentine" Jill said as she stood over at the fireplace with Louise in her arms. "Valentine?" Asked Chris with hope now in his voice. He didn't really mind than Jill had a daughter, he'd love her like his own. "Yeah" Replied Jill "Hold on, you have a daughter right? And to have a daughter you need to have a guy and then get married." Said Claire "Yeah well the 'Guy' you speak about is an asshole" Said Jill as she explained to them about him beating her up, keeping her away from friends and family but missing out the part that he made her have sex with his friends and making her take drugs. "Man what an ass" said Leon "So that's why you had your gun when you answered the door?" Asked Chris. "Yeah. He's tried to get in a few times, threatening to hurt Louise" Said Jill looking at the little girl in her arms "Well if he comes again I will kick his sorry ass" Fumed Chris. "Can I hold her?" asked Rebecca eager to change the subject "Sure Here" said Jill who looked like shit "Do you have a job Jill?" Asked David as Jill handed Louise over to Rebecca. "No, see that the problem I have, cause we are living through my pay check that I had from the S.T.A.R.S. and didn't have time to use cause of umbrella but now I'm starting to run out, so I will need to sell some of my stuff." Said Jill "How about I give you a job with the S.T.A.R.S. again? We reformed and that's why we came here was to tell you" Said David "I'd love to but. I can't, I have a daughter now and I'm NOT leaving her with anyone. Not while Trevor's around" Said Jill. "Trevor?" Asked Ark "Yeah that my ex's name" Jill said. "You can help us from here. I'm captain of the Alpha Team now and I have no problem paying you for staying home and helping through your computer, by looking for information, typing up a few reports." Said Chris David nodded to say he agreed. "Ok but I feel bad about it" Said Jill. "Don't worry, you need anything and we'll be here" Said Carlos "Yeah and you really shouldn't be here alone if he is after you. I will stay here with you, plus you look like shit, I will help you with the baby" Said Chris wanting to let Jill know how much he cares. "Really you don't need to" Said Jill but inside she was really happy. "But I will" Said Chris. "Well now that is done, how old is she Jill?" Asked Barry "Uh she is 3 months" She said. "Whoa you sure got your figure back quickly" Said Carlos "I didn't show much" Said Jill "ha lucky you. My wife showed with my daughters." Said Barry. They continued talking and joking and playing with the baby. Until it was time for everyone to go, except from Chris. After Jill and Chris saw them away they returned to the living room and sat down. "Thanks for staying Chris" Said Jill quietly as Louise was asleep. "Hey it's not a problem, I will take her up to bed" he said as Jill passed him Louise. He carefully lifted Louise in his arms and if felt good to have Jill's child in his arms, it felt like they were a family, that the baby was his and so was Jill. * Yeah right. In my dreams * thought Chris as he went upstairs to Jill's room. He laid the sleeping child into the cot, as he did so her dummy fell out of her mouth and she started to cry but he quickly put it back in and she fell right back to sleep. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. " That's more than Trevor would ever to," Said a voice behind him. He quickly turned round to see Jill * Shit What do I say now * "Uh I was uh..." Jill walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at his with a smile. "It's just what she needs in a caring and loving father and she isn't gonna get it" She said with tears in her eyes "Don't count on it" Said Chris as he Kissed Jill and was happy to see her kissing him back, he wrapped his own arms around Jill and moved them both over towards the bed. Still kissing they both fell onto the bed until Louise decides to start crying. Jill groaned as she went to get up but Chris stopped her. "I'll get her," he said and gave Jill another kiss before going to get Louise. "Just bring her and yourself into the bed" Said Jill as he picked Louise up and took her over to the bed where Jill was now lying nearly sleeping and lay the baby beside Jill and then he slipped in after stripping to his boxers and no top. Soon the 3 were asleep.  
  
A/n: More soon with longer chapters. Im already working on the next chapter 


	2. Trouble

A/N: Here is the next Chapter of my story, Hope you enjoy it, Also thanks to the people who have reviewed.  
  
Chris woke the next morning to someone grabbing his hair; he looked to see Louise with a handful of his hair in her hands. She found it funny as she had a huge smile on her face, he managed to get her hands of his hair and he sat up picking Louise up with him, still with a smile on her face. "Morning baby, well who's got a lovely smile." said Chris to Louise who made a noise in return. He smiled again and looked to Jill and remembered what happened the night before, he looked at the clock it was 12:00 noon, so he decided he should wake her up. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she returned. She looked up at him and saw him holding Louise in his arms who was now playing with the Gold men's chain he was wearing still with a smile on her face. "Her very first smile" Said Jill to Chris as she held her daughters other hand looking at Chris. "I guess she won't have a problem with me then huh" Smiled Chris "Yeah, but what about Trevor? He won't be to pleased the next time he comes." Said Jill. "He can't do nothing, I mean you aren't married to him so it's not like you are cheating on him" said Chris "Your right, but I'm worried he has a really bad temper, I don't want him hurting you" said Jill. "He won't, I will kick his ass," He said winking at her and giving her a kiss. "Well I guess we should go feed your daughter before she realises its feeding time" Said Chris. Jill nodded and together they both made there way downstairs.  
  
When they were downstairs they saw a man sitting watching TV. "Trevor?" Asked Jill shocked. "That's right babe. Now that you have finished screwing around I think your toy can leave while I teach you some lessons." Trevor said looking at her with a cold stare in his eyes. " I aint going anywhere" said Chris standing in front of Jill and handing her Louise. "Look why don't you leave without hassle or I will throw you out" Said Trevor walking up to Chris. Now they were both face-to-face staring coldly into each other's eyes, Jill started to creep towards the Kitchen and managed without Trevor noticing. She picked up the phone and dialled the police, a voice answered and said "Hello how may I help you" Jill Replied "I need the police here right now before a fight brakes out in my house and I have a child who is 3 months" "Ok relax I will send someone out right away, where do you live?" Jill told her where she lived and hung up the phone she sat on a chair in the kitchen waiting for the police as she heard the two start fighting.  
  
In the living room, Chris had got really annoyed with him and lunged him into the wall, Trevor glares at him and runs at him punching him in the face, Chris staggered back and was near a bottle of vodka, he picked it up and smashed it over Trevor's head, Trevor screamed in pain and punched him in the nose and grabbed him before he could fall and punched, Chris doubled back and slammed his fist into Trevor's nose and then his eye twice, Trevor slammed his elbow into Chris' chest, Chris grabbed Trevor by the neck and fell over the table in the middle of the living room landing on top of Trevor where he continued to punch his face, Trevor dug his knees into Chris' back sending his fist to Chris' jaw kicking him off and then slamming him into a line of liquor bottles Jill had on a unit, Chris and Trevor now had blood running off them but they still continued to fight. Chris ran towards Trevor and pulled him down ramming his knee into the back of his neck and punched him in the face then picked up another bottle of vodka which was the only bottle left and he smashed it over Trevor's head like swinging a baseball bat he then continued to punch him in the mouth, Trevor pulled out a knife and slashed the side of his wrist leaving a gash, he slid his other hand from under Chris' grip and pushed his face down throwing him off he placed his knee on Chris' stomach keeping him pinned down to deliver punches to his face, Chris somehow managed to punch Trevor in the eye and kicked him in the stomach and punching him in the face and then the chest. At that point the police came running in pulling Chris off Trevor and hand cuffing him, other officers handcuffed Trevor as Jill came out, she ran over to Chris with tears in her eyes as he was covered in blood, she explained to the police he was protecting her and her child from Trevor and told them everything so they taken Chris out of the cuffs and took Trevor away, but insisting they take Chris to hospital. Soon Jill, Chris and the baby were off to the hospital to get Chris seen to.  
  
Chris suffered a few broken ribs, but surprisingly they weren't to bad, they would heal quick, as for Trevor he was sent to prison and Jill was told they will contact her about court, as they don't think Trevor is fit enough to be around a baby.  
  
Later on in the night when they got home from the hospital, Chris being the gentleman that he is offered to cook dinner even though he was still in pain. Jill tried to get him to sit down and let her but he wasn't having it so now Chris is in the Kitchen making dinner and Jill is sitting on the floor dangling key's over Louise who was trying to catch them, as Jill was dangling the keys her kitten came by the baby and Louise went from trying to get the keys and grabbed the cat who meowed in pain, Jill chuckled and wrestled the cat out of her daughters hands which made her go for Jill's chain she always wore * Such a menace * Thought Jill as she rescued her chain. She picked Louise up and decided to put her bottle on. She walked into the kitchen and Chris greeted both Jill and the Baby with a kiss and a smile and went back to cooking  
  
Meanwhile in prison, Trevor was walking about fuming *Stupid bastard I'm gonna kick his ass when I get out of here. On second thoughts, I have a plan* Thought Trevor with an evil smirk "here you I wanna make that phone call" Shouted Trevor to a guard at the cell The guard nodded and came over he put the hand cuffs on Him and took him towards the phone.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, I will again try to make it longer, also this story will have loads of chapters Thanks for the reviews ^_~ 


	3. A Twist

After Jill and Chris had dinner Jill told Chris she would wash up since he cooked, it took a while but he agreed. While Jill was washing up Chris was playing with Louise, he was tickling her feet and talking to her and making funny faces. When he stopped he picked her up and sat on the couch with her, he looked down at her to find Louise looking back. He had just noticed that she had brown eyes *Strange, Jill's eyes are blue and Trevor's are blue. She has Jill's smile, but nothing of Trevor* Chris thought as Jill came out of the kitchen. "All done" She said as she sat down next to Chris, she looked at him to see he was looking at her with a puzzled look. "What?" She asked "Nothing, it's just, I have just noticed that, Louise has brown eyes and you and Trevor has blue eyes, Why is that?" Chris asked. Jill sighed and stood up. She walked over to the TV and put it on flipping through channels to see what was on acting as though Chris never asked her a question. Chris turned to face Jill and asked "What are you hiding Jill?" She looked at him "I'm hiding nothing Chris. Any way what's it to you, why she looks nothing like him" Said Jill bitterly "Because Jill, I love you, and I just want you to be honest. She isn't really Trevor's is she?" Chris said, "Ok fine she's not, are you happy" Said Jill "Well then who's is she?" He asked Jill sighed and said.  
  
Back at the prison Trevor is on the phone to someone. "What do you mean Redfield's with my kid?" Said an angry voice over the phone "Well if you ask me there is something going on between Jill and Redfield, cause they were asleep in the bed with your child in the middle of them "Damn!!! When I get my hands on Redfield I'll kill him. Why isn't he dead already? I told my men to kill him and his team. Do I need to do everything myself? Said the angry voice "Sir I would do it for you but I'm in prison" Trevor said, "NO I will do it myself. I will kill them all, well except Jill and Louise. Louise is just like me, though she is to young to do anything, I will teach her to take over my work. As for Jill, I'm sure I could give her the same virus as me and then we can rule the world as a family" Said the voice on the other end. Trevor grinned, "My time is up, bye" and with that he hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. *Thing's just don't get any better for you Jill * Thought Trevor as was taken back to his cell  
  
"Oh Claire" Shouted Leon with a grin on his face, standing at the locked bathroom door. He herd Claire come to the door and unlock it. She opened the door to see Leon standing with a huge grin on his face with some wine and 2 glasses and knew what was coming. "May your charming sexy looking boyfriend join you in your bath" he asked grinning from ear to ear Claire ran her tongue over her lips and put her arms around his neck, she nibbled on his ear and pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door. "I thought you'd never come" she said as she began undressing him. She first pulled off his tight fitting shirt and then the tank top he had on under it and threw them to the side, he kissed her passionately on the lips sliding his tongue into her mouth as she accepted and did the same, Claire moved her hands to the jeans Leon was wearing and undid his belt and the button and took them off. Leon on the other hand was desperate to get to the rest of Claire's body so he ran his hands through Claire's hair and down her back to the towel that was wrapped around her and he pulled it off. He moved closer to her so there body's were touching, but he slipped on the wet floor and fell into Claire knocking them both into the bath tub. Claire laughed " Trust that to happen to you Leon, you dumb ass" She laughed. Leon just looked up with a grin, "What the hell we were just gonna go into the tub anyway" he said. Claire grinned "With your boxers on" Leon looked down and realised he had his boxers on. "Awe nut's" he said. "Let me help you out of them" said Claire as she slowly took his boxers off. Leon grinned and lay back and Claire lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Leon wrapped his arms around her and they lay like that for a while. "Well sine poor me fell, I think I deserve some Fun," Said a grinning Leon. Claire looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yeah" she said as she kissed him and he kissed her back, he moved his hands down her back and moved so Claire was under him and he had his elbows at the bottom of the bath tub, he kissed down her neck and pushed against her which made her moan in pleasure and arch her back Leon grinned and sat up. Claire looked up at him with a pleading look. "Before we go any further we need a drink" Leon said and winked at her as he poured them both a drink, he handed one to Claire and took one for himself. Claire sat up and moved t Leon wrapping her legs round his back. Leon felling her press against him nearly chocked on his drink. He quickly swallowed the rest and took Claire's away. Claire knew that would happen and smiled as she pulled Leon down on top of her as he pushed himself into her slowly at first and then faster as Claire wanted.  
  
A/N: Is it really hard to read? I honestly have no idea how to lay it out any different. Anyway, that's the next chapter. 


End file.
